now_i_am_unbreakablefandomcom-20200213-history
Bethaney Braddock
'Nicknames' Beth, Aney, Alice, Braddock, or Mama Gator (Generally by the other adults on the Ranch) 'Early Life' Bethaney is the eldest Bowyer child and only girl. She was born and raised in Emporia, Kansas. Bethaney was a good child and never did anything wrong. Then again she was an only child as she grew up. She wouldn't have brothers until she was fully grown. Even though Bethaney was on her own growing up she was never spoiled. Her parents raised her with strong morals. Bethaney took a variety of dance classes growing up. Though Bethaney did sometimes get down and raced motocross. She also wasn't afraid to help her dad out in the garage. Her family would also make trips up to Nashville, Tennessee to visit the Double B Ranch. 'Ranch Life' As Zachariah got older he started falling for this pretty blonde from Kansas that came up to the Ranch with her parents. Simply because the Ranch gave the public an opportunity to ride the horses there. Mark Harper and Blaine Dixson always gave him a hard time about it. Until Blaine took control and told the pretty blonde that Zach wanted to go out on a date with her. Bethaney was flattered and accepted. She thought it was sweet he was a bit shy. Zachariah and Blaine didn't talk for a couple of weeks. In the end it turned out pretty well. He married the blonde and his dad changed the name of the Ranch to the Triple B. About the time Blaine and Zachariah were meeting the loves of their lives Mark met his. Her name was Dinah Tate. She lived in the area and occasionally stopped by the Ranch. Again Blaine was the one who jumped the gun. It turned out okay. A year before Zachariah and Bethaney had the quads they had Gregory Blaine Harper. The year Gregory was born her younger brother Clint was born. At twenty-three he and Bethaney had twins. Elliot and Sky Braddock. While Bethaney was pregnant with the quads the twins were kidnapped. Zach never stopped searching but everyone agreed not to talk about the twins. At twenty-four he and Bethaney had the quads. Scarlett, Marc, Alice, and Andrew. A year later they had the triplets. Alan, Nicole, and Jack. At that point most of his childhood friends if not all were married. At the same time Zach and Beth had the triplets Mark and Dinah had Lauren Rose Harper. Two years after Lauren was born the first of two tragedies struck. Dinah had gone to the store with Lauren when a disgruntled employee had come in with a gun. He'd held the store up and when Dinah had tried to keep him calm, because she worked with the police department, he overracted when Lauren started crying. Dinah had taken her eyes off of the man to check on her daughter when the shot rang out. Dinah as a mother's reflex hit shielded Lauren just in case that's where he was going. It hadn't been. Mark kept it together, but knew it was something that would change who they were as a family. The kids would always play together because they'd formed a special bond. The same year before the Stovall crash her youngest brothers Flynn and Finn were born. When Jason was six and Conner was three they along with their parents were involved in a car crash. The crash resulted in Chase and Sheila Stovall dying while Jason and Conner suffered broken bones. Jesse Stovall became the legal guardians of his nephews as the Ranch quietly mourned the loss of Chase and Sheila. Zachariah watched his children grow up and become who they were meant to be. When Scarlett broke her first horse at ten he was secretly very proud of her. He never told her that because she was punished for getting into the corral when she shouldn't have been in there. Bethaney was terrified that Scarlett would get hurt. Zachariah always suspected that when Scarlett came home with bruises, bloody knuckles, and black eyes hours after either hearing that Gabrielle or Conner had been bullied from Alastair and Jesse that Scarlett beat those people up. He never called her on it. Simply because she was protecting family. When Scarlett started the brawls Zachariah had already taught each of the children on the Ranch every style he knew. When Scarlett, Andrew, Marc, and Alice left in 2004 to attend the Ring of Honor Wrestling School Zachariah was sad to see them go, but proud they were following something they loved. Zachariah had always watched wrestling with Scarlett, Jack, and Alan. It was his way to bond with three of his kids. When they got into Ring of Honor Zachariah and Bethaney made it a point to go to each of their children's shows that were in Nashville. When Scarlett returned to the Ranch in 2005 after having Blaine Zachariah became furious. Not that his little girl had a child out of wedlock. No because Blaine's father had left them. He didn't like that at all. He supported his little girl as much as she let him though. Which wasn't much. She was gone a few months later and back to wrestling. Zachariah watched her career. He was proud of her when she made it to the WWE. He was proud of all of them. Zachariah was impressed when Phil came to him to ask if he could marry Scarlett. Not many people still do that. Zachariah didn't make it to a pay-per-view until WrestleMania 28. He was there to watch his daughter get her belt and his son to retain his. He also went to Extreme Rules and No Way Out. No Way Out wasn't planned, but it was nice to be there for Father's Day. Bethaney has been to Extreme Rules and Night of Champions. Zachariah has been to every show the WWE had in Nashville. Bethaney has been to every show the WWE had in Nashville. Zachariah and Bethaney also has plans to surprise Scarlett and Phil at WrestleMania 29. Zachariah has dealt with Andrew and his rouge escapades, but he misses his son. Bethaney doesn't like being cut off from one of her kids, but she's done so because he deserves it. Zachariah sent Greg Harper to take care of Scarlett after her breakdown at Hell in a Cell. Something Bethaney agreed with. The wives and mothers of the Ranch have been thinking of opening a resturant and bakery. To do something other then take care of the houses. 'Personal Life' Bethaney is the oldest and only daughter. Both of her parents are American. Zachariah as the owner of the Triple B, as it was known at the time, arranged for his horses to be used in three movies only if Scarlett, Greg, and Jesse were there to supervise. They worked on Thor, The Scorpion King 3, and War Horse. Zachariah married Bethaney Bowyer after Blaine asked her out for him, not that Zachariah asked him to do so. The two are still happily married. Zachariah is close friends with Jesse Stovall, Mark Harper, Blaine Dixson, Murdock Johnson, Trace Carter, Alastair Deveraux, Kevin Cox, and Luke Taylor so much so that everyone's children, except for Jesse who doesn't have any, are like his kids. The Stovall boys are like his kids to. It creates an interesting family dynamic. One that he wouldn't change for the world. Bethaney is close friends with Rose Dixson, Lauren Johnson, Mia Carter, Brie Deveraux, Grace Cox, and Holly Taylor. The children thing applies to her as well. Zachariah spoils all of his grandchildren. He can sometimes spoil Kamden a little more than the others, but it all ends up even in the end.. Children: Elliot Braddock Danver (Son) Sky Braddock Danver (Son) Scarlett Brooks (Daughter) Phil Brooks (Son-in-law) Marc Braddock (Son) Julia Braddock (Daughter-in-law) Alice Braddock Griffiths (Daughter) Barri Griffiths (Son-in-law) Nick Nemeth (Son-in-law) Phoebe Griffiths Nemeth (Daughter-in-law) Gavin Nemeth (Son-in-law) Catrin Griffiths (Daughter-in-law) Ryan Nemeth (Son-in-law) Andrew Braddock (Son) Barbra Braddock (Daughter-in-law) Alan Braddock (Son) Nicole Braddock Keselowski (Daughter) Brad Keselowski (Son-in-law) Brian Keselowski (Son-in-law) Jack Braddock (Son) Chez (Daughter-in-law) Chaleen (Daughter-in-law) Charlie (Son-in-law) Grandchildren: Mary Braddock (Marc and Julia's daughter) Paul Braddock (Marc and Julia's son) Matthew Braddock (Marc and Julia's son) Samantha Braddock (Marc and Julia's daughter) Scarlett Braddock (Marc and Julia's daughter) Blaine Brooks (Scarlett and Adam's son) Kamden Brooks (Scarlett and Phil's son) Sienna Brooks (Scarlett and Phil's daughter) Briella Brooks (Scarlett and Phil's daughter) 'Twitter Account' Zachariah monitors and runs @QuadB. It's the Ranch's twitter account. Bethaney also monitors it. Category:Wrestling OC's Parents